


Every step I take

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Stanford Era, is kind of a poem but kind of just thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for before the first episode. Or Deans thoughts when he's driving the Impala to pick up Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every step I take

Every step I take.  
Every song I sing.  
Every word I write.  
Every smile I give.  
Every monster I fight.  
Every thing I kill.  
Every girl I kiss.  
Every guy I fuck.  
Every word I say.  
Every breath I take.  
Every person I save.  
Every day.  
Everything.  
Takes me one step closer to you.


End file.
